Cinderella
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: A songfic to the song Cinderella. The relationship between Rose and Ron throughout her life.


**Disclamier-** I do own Harry Potter

**This is my first attempt at a song fic. I heard the song and immediately thought of Ron and Rose. I hope you like it. The lyrics are by Steven Curtis Chapman.**

**Cinderella**

I sighed, walking through the door of my house. It had been a very long day at work. Two raids on shops in Diagon Alley. I really thought former Death Eaters would think differently now. I was ready to sleep. It was strange. I heard music playing in the living room.

"Hermione," I called.

"In here Ronald," Hermione replied. Her voice was coming from the kitchen. I headed towards there.

I saw my wife cleaning dishes by charming sponges. She looked just as tired as I was.

"How are you dear?" I asked, walking over and bending down to give her a kiss.

"Fine. What about you?" she asked.

"Exhausted. I'll have to be up tonight though. Harry gave me applications from seventh years who want to be Aurors. I have to sort through about twenty," I rubbed a hand down my face. "What's the music on for?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" she smiled, turning back to charming the dish towels now.

I just shook my head and walked into the living room. A smile met my face. My little five year old Rosie was prancing about the room in a princess costume. She had on a tiara and fake jewelry with high heels. They were Hermione's. She turned to face me.

"Daddy!" she cried.

Rose ran to me and hugged my legs.

"Hey Rosie Posie," I said running my hand over the top of her curly red haired head. "How was your day?"

Rose loved to tell me how her day was.

"It was great daddy! We went to Gran and Grandpa Granger's house today. Gran gave me this princess dress. A book came with it called Cinderella. It's a muggle book and she read it to me. I'm Cinderella," Rose started prancing around the room again. She ran up to me. "Daddy, could you be the prince? Cinderella dances with a prince? Please daddy," she begged.

I was tired and had work to do, but I agreed. "Sure Rosie."

I took her hands and we started dancing around the room. She stood on top of my feet and giggled. I couldn't help but laugh to. We danced for almost a half an hour.

"Daddy, you have to kiss me because you're the prince. The prince always has to kiss the princess," she explained.

I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"The prince kissed me mummy! The prince kissed me," Rose exclaimed. She started galloping about the living room, repeating the same words.

I turned around to face Hermione. She just shook her head laughing. I realized that she had been watching us the entire time.

"Time for bed Rosie Posie," Hermione said. "Why don't you lay her down for bed Ron?" she suggested.

"Okay. Come on Rosie," I took her hand and lead her up the stairs.

We ended up reading Cinderella for a bedtime story.

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_  
_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

It was Christmas Holiday for the kids at Hogwarts. Rose had just walked in the door with Hugo behind her. Harry and Ginny had picked the kids up since Hermione and I were busy today.

"Dad!" Rose ran to hug me.

"How are you doing Rosie?" I asked her.

"Well," she broke free of my embrace. "There's going to be a Valentine's Ball."

"Has anyone asked you yet?" I was worried. My little girl had never had a boyfriend before.

"Actually yes dad, a boy has asked me," she admitted.

"Who is he? I want to know everything about him. Will he treat you nicely?" I didn't want her to get hurt. This was going to be a big adjustment for me. One that I wasn't ready to handle.

"Can we talk about it tonight with mum?" she asked. "I have homework to do."

Rose walked past me and up to her room.

We didn't talk about it that night. Or the night after. Every time I tried to bring it up, Rose would change the subject. I didn't know if it was on purpose or what. I really wanted to know who this boy was.

A week into the holidays Rose, Hermione, and some of the other women of the family went shopping in Diagon Alley. Us guys stayed home and used more magic than what Hermione usually permitted.

The women were gone practically all day. When they finally showed up, Rose wasn't with them.

"Where's Rosie?" I asked Ginny.

"She's coming," Ginny simply smiled.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" Lily asked, hushing all of us up. "I am pleased to show you how Roselina Weasley will look at the Valentine's Ball." Lily opened the front door.

In came Rose wearing a dark blue ball gown. Sparkles lined her skin and hair. She had on more make up then usual. My fifteen year old girl didn't look fifteen anymore.

Gasps came from around the room.

Rose's eyes met mine almost pleadingly. I smiled and nodded my head in approval.

She walked to me.

"What do you think daddy?" she asked me, twirling. I could tell she was especially proud of how she looked.

"Beautiful Rosie," I said to her.

She beamed.

"Listen dad. The boy I'm going with is everything I want. He's smart, funny, sweet, handsome, and the most amazing guy I know," she admitted.

I sort of felt a stab of hurt. I used to be that amazing guy. I didn't let it show on my face.

"Dad, I don't know how you're going to take this, but it's Scorpius Malfoy," she looked and me worried. Like I was about to explode.

I didn't know what to say. I had no idea Rose had a fancy to him at all. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I could tell she really liked him.

"Okay Rosie. If you like him I'll believe you. You're a smart girl and I wouldn't trust him if you weren't," I finally said.

"Thank you dad!" she hugged me. When she broke apart she asked, "I know the Ball is still weeks away, but I need some practice. Could you practice with me daddy?"

I hesitated. The look in Rose's eyes convinced me.

"Sure, I'll dance with you Rosie," I took her hands and we started to dance in the room full of family. Hermione turned music on.

"Thanks for giving Scorpius a chance dad," she whispered.

"Anything for you Rose," I replied.

I knew that in no time at all I would be losing her for good.

_  
_  
_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

I sat at the kitchen table with Hermione drinking coffee. Rose was on her own. She lived in her own flat. Hugo was gone. He lived in his own flat. I missed both of them so much. I hardly realized that with every year my kids got older, Hermione and I got older as well.

The door to our house flew open. Rose came running in. She was out of breath.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"I'm sorry to have freaked you out," she panted. "But I was so excited to tell you about this," she held out her left hand. A diamond ring lay on her finger. "Scorpius asked me to marry him!" she beamed.

"Congratulations Rose!" Hermione cried, hugging her daughter. "That's great news." Hermione turned to face me.

I already knew this was going to happen. Scorpius had asked me a month before if he had my permission to marry her. I agreed. Scorpius was a really great man for her to marry. I had spent numerous amounts of time with him the past years. He was a nothing like his father. The only thing the had in common was their appearance. He looked exactly like Draco.

"I'm really happy for you Rose," I said standing up and hugging her.

She started going on and on about wedding plans her and Scorpius had already planned out together. I smiled and nodded. It was killing me in knowing I was losing her.

"Dad, don't worry, the wedding is still six months away. We have a lot of planing to do. I was wondering though. Could we practice our dancing?" she asked after finishing her wedding plans that they had so far.

"I would love to Rose," I said taking her hand, I twirled her and blinked my eyes repeatedly. We were dancing on the dance floor of the wedding. Rose was in a white dress with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Where did all of the years go?" I asked her.

"They went by fast didn't they daddy," she smiled.

"This is our last dance you know," I said.

"Dad you're making me cry harder," Rose warned, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I remember dancing with you when you were five Rosie. You loved Cinderella."

"I still do. I am Cinderella. There's a happily ever after for me," she said.

I looked over at Scorpius. He was her prince now.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

The clock had struck midnight. I waved at my daughter, leaving in a horse drawn carriage. She didn't know it, but wrapped up as a gift was her princess outfit and Cinderella book we had read so many years ago. Taped on the front of the book was a picture of her and I dancing around the living room. Hermione had taken it. It was time to say good bye to my little girl. The carriage disappeared behind the horizon.

_And she'll be gone_

**I hope I did a good job. Tell me how my first attempt was. Thanks!**


End file.
